boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamethrower
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *The Flamethrower is the fifth defense to unlock in the game. *Flamethrowers deal very high damage with a great rate of fire, but have very short range. *Troops attacked by Flamethrowers will continuously burn for a few seconds, receiving minor damage. Offensive Strategy *Avoid using Riflemen or Warriors near Flamethrowers because they can overpower these troops in a few seconds. Alternatively, you use a Shock Bomb to stop them from attacking. *Tanks, Grenadiers, and Zookas have attack ranges longer than the Flamethrower's attack range, so Flamethrowers cannot damage them unless they wander or are flared too close to the Flamethrower. **It should be noted that if a large amount of troops are present, some may enter its range. Defensive Strategy *Flamethrowers are a great defense against mass infantry attacks. *Flamethrowers are very effective at protecting your Headquarters from Warriors. Placing them spread around your Headquarters is also good at preventing attackers from shocking all of them. **Tip: If your flamethrower is touching one of the sides of the Headquarters, it is able to hit all sides of the building causing massive damage to Warriors attacking it. *Placing your Flamethrowers between your Headquarters and the edge of the island is good idea because it makes it impossible for an attacker to shock them without shocking their Warriors. *Placing Flamethrowers and Machine Guns as your front line of defense can stop strategies that consist of low health troops like Riflemen. But beware that having all of them in the very front can cause attackers to flank, rendering these small range defenses useless. *Placing Sniper Towers behind Flamethrowers can make up for the Flamethrowers' short range. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Flamethrower is a reddish-orange and grey mostly-cylindrical building with a fuel tank at the rear. A reddish tube connects the tank and the body, which has a short, thin reddish barrel at the front with an orange pilot light. The base is made of stone. *At level 2, the Flamethrower gains a reddish-orange hatch to the top of the structure. *At level 5, the Flamethrower gains another fuel tank at the back and is given metal reinforcement on some sections. The barrel is now gray metal (except the front end) and given a sheath near the body, and the base is reinforced. The tube from the tanks turns gray and the main body is now more cyndrical. *At level 7, another fuel tank is added to the back, and the base is reinforced with metal brackets and has expanded. *At level 9, the fuel tanks are reinforced and given a smooth surface. The tube connecting the fuel tanks to the body is reinforced, and the body is given metal armor and gets bigger. The sheath protecting the barrel is reinforced. The armor also changes from grey to blue-grey. *At level 11, another barrel is added to the Flamethrower, and the pilot light now burns blue. *At level 12, the hatch at the top of the Flamethrower gains a light orange circle. *At level 14, another fuel tank is added to the back. The base is expanded so it now encircles the bottom of the body. *At level 15, another barrel is added on top of the other two. The fuel tanks' valves gain an orange center. Trivia *It is the first defense to require Iron as an initial cost. *The pilot light remains lit when the Flamethrower is being upgraded. *If one or more troops are near the edge of a Flamethrower's range, the Flamethrower may fire even though it will not hit the troop(s). *The Flamethrower deals both "normal" damage and Burn damage at the same time while it is active. The "normal" damage is equal to five times the Burn DPS. When you combine the "normal" DPS and the Burn DPS, you get the DPS that troops take while being hit by the Flamethrower. ^Enemies will continue to receive Burn damage for 5 seconds after being attacked by the Flamethrower. The "Total Residual Burn Damage" column is the total damage dealt during those 5 seconds. de:Flammenwerfer fr:Lance-flammes Category:Defensive Buildings